L'aube d'une nouvelle vie
by krokmi10
Summary: Si Bella ne remettait jamais d'avoir perdu Edward, si elle sombrait petit à petit dans la folie jusqu'au point de non retour où elle pourrait commettre l'irréparable.
1. prologue

Bella s'éveilla sur un sol humide, inconnu. Une lueur désagréable lui brulait le visage sans qu'elle puisse en identifier la source. Ses membres engourdis par le froid ambiant ne répondaient plus aux ordres provenant de son cerveau. Etrange. Bella essayait de se remémorer ce qui avait pu la pousser à se retrouver allongée sur la mousse couverte de rosée qui habitait la forêt quasi-omniprésente de sa bourgade natale. Elle n'essaya pas en vain : les souvenirs de la veille ressurgirent à une vitesse incroyable. La douleur qui les accompagnait ne fut pas moins incroyable. Son cœur se déchira, formant de microscopiques épines qui avaient pour mission de mutiler chaque parcelle de sa raison. Elle se sentait dériver dans les eaux profondes de la folie. Le visage de l'être qu'elle avait tant aimé lui apparut. Malgré la douleur qui l'immobilisait, elle parvint à murmurer : « Edward ! Je t'ai aimé plus que ma propre vie, plus que tu ne pourras jamais en avoir conscience...

Bella parut s'essouffler mais la folie qui commençait à la diriger prit le dessus sur le néant que représentait son cœur. Elle reprit :

« Je te tuerai... JE TE TUERAI !!!!!! »

Alors que le froid et la douleur la tailladaient, une partie de sa conscience s'était affolée : si d'après Edward elle n'était pas digne de vivre à ses côtés, elle atteindrait la perfection et lui ferait alors regretter son égoïsme ! Elle pensa : « Je ne lui apporte rien de bien ? »

Soit. Je serai celle qui hante ses rêves les plus fous et le moment venu je planterai mes crocs aiguisés par la vengeance de toutes parts de son corps !

Une détermination nouvelle habitait l'esprit de Bella. Elle ne tarda pas à se lever mais vacilla légèrement. Elle avança et prit le chemin de terre qui se dessinait devant elle. Une seule et unique chose l'inquiétait : le pouvoir d'Alice. Il suffirait d'une seconde d'inattention pour que Bella trahisse son secret, son ambition. Elle entreprit de ne penser qu'à de choses insignifiantes et de ne jamais prendre de réelle décision. Ainsi elle serait à l'abri. Regardant attentivement autour d'elle, elle mémorisait chaque arbre, chaque buisson de la forêt environnante. Bella se rappela quelque chose qui, pour le coup, lui sembla anodin : Elle n'avait pas de vivres ! Rien pour survivre au long voyage qu'elle entreprenait pour trouver des nomades. Peu importe ! Elle chercherait jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne son but... ou meurs.

Des heures durant, Bella s'était efforcée de créer un vide en elle. Pourquoi ? Pour laisser place à une logique implacable. Celle qui lui répétait que son choix était le bon. Elle laissait s'insinuer en elle la colère, la soif de vengeance, à tel point qu'elle goûtait sur ses lèvres son délicieux arôme sans pour autant s'accrocher à de douces pensées. La prudence avant tout !


	2. Chapitre 1 : une rencontre espérée

Bella avait fini par perdre la notion du temps, comme s'il avait pris des allures d'infini. Elle marchait sans relâche. A tel point que ses jambes ne supportaient plus son poids et fléchissaient au moindre effort. Désormais, son esprit s'embuait et elle se sentait défaillir. Néanmoins ce n'était pas de la colère. Juste la fatigue qui prenait le dessus sur ses capacités intellectuelles. Ainsi tout son corps se trouvait en position de faiblesse. Peut-être faudrait-il qu'elle s'assoie, qu'elle se repose juste un instant. Prenant soin de mesurer la distance qui la séparait du sol, elle s'y allongea. Ironie du sort : elle pensa que c'était la seconde fois dans une période qu'elle aurait dit courte, qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette situation : étendue sur une surface recouverte de végétation. Elle trouvait ce calme ambiant apaisant. Au point de se laisser bercer et de sombrer dans la brume qui opacifiait sa logique, délivrant son subconscient et les doux rêves qu'il habitait.

Ses songes étaient emplis de bizarreries. De temps à autre des visages réussissaient à transpercer la texture nuageuse qu'étaient devenus ses rêves. Des visages tantôt familiers, tantôt inconnus mais toujours d'un réalisme hors du commun. Celui d'Alice revenait plus souvent que les autres, s'imposant à Bella tel le soleil transperçant le brouillard jusqu'à lors constant de son esprit. Alice était d'une beauté extraordinaire, presque pure. Ses cheveux de jais se balançaient doucement autour de son crâne comme si un vent que personne ne pouvait sentir, les agitaient. Ses lèvres charnues étaient d'un rouge presque surnaturel mais tellement belles à regarder. D'autres visages, plutôt disgracieux, si tant est que la race vampirique puisse l'être, se mirent à flotter autour d'Alice, comme pour étouffer sa beauté. La seconde d'après Alice avait disparût et Bella gisait sur le sol, en position fœtale.

Bella s'aperçu rapidement que son rêve si réaliste était peut être bien réel ! Ses pensées étaient confuses. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotion ni de s'interroger sur la signification de se songe étrange, car un visage monopolisait son champ de vision. Un visage étrangement beau qui appartenait sans doute aucun au sexe masculin, d'une pâleur extrême, presque translucide. Des yeux d'un vermillon à faire frissonner le plus courageux des hommes en ornaient le centre. Bella hoqueta de peur mais se repris avant que la main fraiche de cet être étrange lui frôle l'avant- bras.

S'interrogeant sur le parcours sinueux qu'exerçais le long doigt de l'inconnu sur son bras (dont la peau donnait un contraste assez marquant avec celle du vampire), elle entreprit de le suivre des yeux. Le doigt fin de cette mystérieuse créature suivait la marque de crocs qui se situait à la base de son poignet et dont le souvenir était encore douloureux. Une voix cristalline perça le silence devenu pesant, de la forêt ambiante : « Je me nomme Jared, et d'après ce que je vois ce n'est pas la première fois que tu as affaire à une créature de mon espèce. Comment te sens-tu ? »

Tant d'informations en une seule phrase ! C'en était surement trop pour mon cerveau engourdi car Bella resta bouche bée, les yeux vides de toute émotion. Pourquoi ne réagissait-elle pas ? Depuis la seconde où ses émotions l'avaient envahi, à son réveil, son but ultime avait été de trouver des nomades capables de l'aider pour détruire celui qui l'avait blessé irrémédiablement. Cette seule pensée suffit à la faire sortir de sa torpeur. Elle répondit aussitôt avec une ferveur mal contrôlée : « Enchantée Jared, je me nomme Bella. Malheureusement vous dites vrai, les vampires ne sont pas vraiment connus pour leur douceur en ce qui concerne leurs « proies ». Et si je puis me permettre la manière dont je me porte ne vous regarde en rien. Et je vous serais gré de ne pas me tutoyer, je ne vous connais ni d'Eve ni D'Adam. »

Un mélange de surprise et de patience traversa le visage divinement terrifiant de Jared. Cependant sa réponse fut froide : « Ma chère petite, à vue de nez il semblerait que mon âge me permette de vous tutoyer, ensuite, j'ai eu la bonté de ne pas vous tué alors que ma partie de chasse venait de débuter et que vous étiez inconsciente et donc une cible facile de ce fait il me semble légitime de vous demander comment vous vous sentez. Pour finir je vous certifie que je ne vous tuerez pas si vous m'accompagnez à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Je vous présenterais quelques amis. Vous n'avez cas m'autoriser à vous tutoyer et me raconter votre mésaventure vampirique pour passer le temps. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Bella hésitât. Son expérience des nomades lui disait de prendre ses jambes à son cou mais son esprit de vengeance lui criait que cette chance ne se représenterait plus. Elle décida de suivre la voix intérieure qui faisait le plus de bruit. Elle agrippa la main tendue que le vampire lui avait précédemment tendue, se releva d'un bond puis d'une allure rapide (humainement parlant) s'enfonça dans la masse verdâtre de la forêt dense, au bras d'un vampire dont elle ne connaissait rien.


	3. Chapitre 2 : compromis

Bella et son compagnon marchèrent tout au plus une heure avant de stopper leur jambes, qui pour la première, étaient douloureuses. Ils s'étaient arrêté devant une masse rocheuse qui semblait instable, d'un ton verdâtre qui semblait aspirer toutes les couleurs environnantes, et qui à première vue avait été taillé par le fleuve qui la bordait. Bella venait de finir le récit de son aventure en Arizona qui avait conduit à la faire mordre par James lorsque Jared, repris leur marche et dévia pour la première fois du chemin de randonné. Bella le suivit et ils s'aventurèrent sur un chemin de terre rouge et de gravillons rugueux. Il s'avéra que le fleuve tranquille se déversait dans un lac gigantesque dont la couleur s'accordait d'une manière impressionnante à celle des rochers. Deux silhouettes, dont Bella réussi à identifier les sexes : l'une était de sexe féminin, l'autre de sexe masculin, étaient adossés à des masses de pierres qui menaçaient de s'écrouler. Jared les héla et, en une fraction de secondes, les silhouettes se matérialisèrent en corps gracieux et fluides à quelques centimètres du visage de Bella. Jared ne tarda pas à faire les présentations.

Bella appris donc que la jeune fille (car elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 16 ans) se prénommait Mina et Jake était le prénom du jeune homme aux cheveux blond qu'elle avait aperçu plus tôt. Mina semblait menue sous ses vêtements amples. Sa longue chevelure brune tombait en vaguelettes soyeuses sur sa poitrine et sa peau, sous la pâleur qui désignait les membres de son espèce révélait des origines indiennes. Même ses iris pourpres seyaient à merveille à son teint malgré la dureté qui les habitait. On pouvait deviner que la vie l'avait endurcie. Jake quant à lui mesurait un bon mètre quatre-vingt et possédait une longue crinière dorée descendant jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il adoptait sans cesse une position défensive, et ses prunelles n'étaient que mépris et méfiance.

Après cette courte analyse de ses futurs compagnons, du moins c'est ce que Bella espérait, Jared se pencha vers elle et lui murmura : « Maintenant que tu connais mon clan, racontes nous ce qui t'amène dans la forêt inhospitalière de l'Etat de Washington ». Désarçonnée par les regards que les vampires lui lançaient et par le fait que ses souvenirs les plus douloureux lui lacéraient le cœur, Bella bégayait en racontant sa rupture avec Edward et ses projets de vengeance. Puis, brusquement, Bella s'écria : « Je suis incapable de tuer un vampire car ma condition ne me le permet pas et je ne suis pas en position de demander de venger mon amour perdu, je souhaite donc changer ma condition. (Pourvu qu'Alice ne m'observe pas !) Je veux devenir un vampire ! Si vous ne voulez pas prendre la responsabilité de me transformer sachez que je souhaite et que je suis prête à tout pour arriver à mes fins » La stupéfaction fut l'expression de rigueur pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent la fin de son monologue. Puis Jared, retrouvant son impassibilité, lui promis qu'elle serait des leurs, qu'elle serait transformée et entrainée par son clan et qu'elle pourrait enfin accomplir la tâche qui lui était donné d'accomplir.

La première nuit en compagnie de son nouveau clan fut rude pour Bella. La conversation avait pris une allure stratégique. Tous débâtaient de manière dont il convenait de la mordre et elle s'efforçait de ne pas écouter leurs suggestions. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'Alice ait pu entrevoir le sort qu'elle réservait à Edward. Terrifié aussi à l'idée qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher. C'est pourquoi elle s'employait à dévier ses pensées sur le fait qu'elle souffrait, son être entier ressentait cette souffrance. Cela devrait suffire à bloquer le don de celle qui, fût un temps avait été son pilier, celle qui la guidait dans le monde fantastique qu'elle découvrait alors. Alice lui manquait, elle ne pouvait le nier. Mais l'acte qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre les éloignerait irrévocablement.

Les semaines passèrent avec, comme seule ombre au tableau, la douleur qu'avait provoqué ma transformation. Omettant la brulure atroce qu'avaient provoquée des centaines de langues de feu sur sa peau, la rongeant de l'intérieur et ravageant chaque cellule humaine de mon corps, le monde vampirique souriait à Bella. J'entends par là que son esprit et ses sens en général étaient d'une acuité hors du commun, son corps se mouvait à une vitesse phénoménale et pour finir, ce qui fut un grand soulagement pour elle, sa beauté avait été décuplée (mis à part les incontournables iris vermillon qui habitaient le centre de son visage).

Il s'avéra que Jake était le meilleur professeur de lutte qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée. Sa concentration et son habileté faisait de lui un adversaire redoutablement efficace tandis que la force brut et le jeune âge de Bella faisait d'elle une proie plus que facile. Jake lui rappelait Jasper, en un peu plus féroce peut-être. Il avait lui aussi assisté à des guerres de clans, dans le sud. Les batailles qui avaient minés Jasper avaient peut-être endurci Jake au point de lui interdire toute émotion. Du moins c'est ce que Bella percevait de lui.

Après deux mois passés entre les mains expertes de ses compagnons, tous décrétèrent qu'elle faisait une guerrière digne d'affronter un vampire mature. Malgré son envie de perfection, Bella dut accepter qu'ils disaient vrai, s'entrainer d'avantage serait une perte de temps considérable, alors que plus le temps passait, plus sa soif de vengeance se faisait ressentir.

Le plan qu'avait élaboré Mina consistait à traquer Edward. Ils commenceraient par les endroits qui lui étaient familiers et suivraient sa trace jusqu'à ce qu'il le trouve et que Bella, intervenant enfin, lui arrache la gorge à coups de canines répétés et joue avec son cœur comme il a joué avec le sien , rendant ses dernières secondes, infernales et dénués d'amour.


	4. Chapitre 3 : la mort aux trousses

De retour dans sa ville natale, Bella avait remarqué bon nombre de changements considérables. Tout d'abord le fait que son portrait soi placardé sur toute les surfaces qui pouvait accueillir des affiches. Ensuite, la maison qui avait été la sienne arborait une couleur noire d'une opacité étrange et qui laissait entrevoir que Charlie s'était adonné au loisir de peindre. Ce qui, bien entendu, n'était pas une très grande réussite. La ville de Forks était plongée dans un nuage de tristesse et de désespoir (qui pour une fois n'avait rien à voir avec la météo peu clémente.) Tous pleuraient « Isabella Swan, enfant trop vite partie ». Les autorités locales privilégiaient la thèse de l'enlèvement, ce qui avait contribué à la lente descente aux enfers de Charlie, n'ayant aucun argument pour contredire les hypothèses de ses collègues. Seul réconfort pour Bella : La traque d'Edward s'était avéré on ne peu plus facile, presque enfantine. Le souvenir que Bella gardait de la fragrance qu'il dégageait était loin de lui rendre justice : senteurs subtiles et indescriptibles. C'était sans doute, le meilleur parfum que Bella ait humé. La trace que son odeur avait laissée était fraiche : environ trois jours. Le fait qu'Edward soit revenu à Forks attisait la curiosité désormais exceptionnelle de Bella. Etait-il revenu pour elle ? Pour s'assurer qu'elle était morte ? Ou pour se repentir ?

Chacune de ces hypothèses n'avait pas grande valeur aux yeux de Bella. Rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis. Elle en était convaincue. Ni les talents de manipulation d'Edward, ni sa conscience ne la ferrait hésiter au moment crucial. Son amour pour lui s'était envolé au moment où il avait prononcé les mots qui avaient déterminé leurs destins, à tous les deux. Son cœur avait été réduit en miettes, elles-mêmes dispersées aux quatre vents par l'amertume et la souffrance.

L'odeur d'Edward parcourait la ville en tout sens. Puis déviait vers le sud. Bella et son clan suivirent cette trace en courant : Bella menant la course suivie de près par Mina, vint ensuite Jared et Jake, fermant la figure stratégique qu'étaient leurs positions. Bella savait où LE trouver, et la subtile odeur qu'elle reconnaissait comme celle d'Edward confirmait ses pensées.

La clairière était de toute beauté. Une centaine de fleures violettes jonchaient le sol, couvrant le vert éclatant de l'herbe sauvage. Le soleil s'y répandait régulièrement. Seules les ombres formées par les arbres environnant « gâchaient » cette lumière éclatante de douceur. Edward rayonnait. Il se situait à l'exact milieu de la clairière divine où tant de souvenirs avaient été laissés. Malgré les mauvais moments qu'elle venait de vivre Bella ne pouvait nier que son amour perdu était d'une beauté incomparable.

Edward sembla ressentir la présence des vampires qui l'observait car, en une fraction de seconde, son bras crochetait celui de Jake. Son expression n'était que menace. « Que faites vous ici ? Vos pensées me déplaisent fortement. Je ne pense pas vous avoir jamais rencontré de ce fait la raison qui vous pousse à souhaiter ma mort me force à m'interroger. » Son regard dévia pour rencontrer celui de Bella mais les pensées de cette inconnue lui restaient closes. Un trait étrange qui lui rappelait sa défunte aimée. Cette nouvelle venue lui était familière. Certes ses traits étaient plus fins et plus « vampiriques » mais il était convaincu que la Bella qu'il aimait se cachait derrière cette apparence démoniaque de créature dépourvue d'âme. « Bella ? » Le fait de mentionner ce prénom lui brisait le cœur (si tant est que celui-ci puisse l'être). Bella déstabilisée par le fait qu'il l'ai reconnue mis un certain temps à répondre mais fit en sorte que son ton soit le plus glacial possible. «Bonjour Edward. »

Edward n'en revenait pas. Celle qu'il avait quitté et qu'il avait cru morte était en vie et en sa compagnie ! Seul problème : l'état dans lequel elle était. Un vampire ! Pourquoi la vie lui infligeait elle autant de souffrance ? Etait-ce le seul moyen d'accomplir ce qu'il devait à Dieu ?

Un éclair de souffrance traversa ses prunelles plus noires que l'encre. Ses muscles saillaient sur ses avant bras. Imposant sa musculature à Jake (qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché), sa raison se perdait dans l'épais brouillard de son esprit. Bella était morte. Cette pensée était le fondement même de son raisonnement, de ses projets. Pourtant, par quel miracle cette inconnue posséderait-elle le même talent que sa bien aimée et, par-dessus tout comment aurait-elle accaparée ce visage enfantin mais tellement mure à son unique amour sans jamais l'avoir rencontrée.

Dans le silence ambiant, Bella s'approcha d'Edward, tel le félin qui s'impatiente devant une proie trop prudente. Le bruit de ses pats, que seuls les vampires pouvaient entendre, étaient lents et délicats sur l'herbe fraiche. L'unique déclaration qu'elle fit fut : « mon cœur ressent encore l'immonde souffrance que tu lui as infligé ! Chaque jour, mon unique espoir était de réussir enfin à te détruire, pour te faire payer le fait d'avoir joué avec mes sentiments et ma raison. Je ne souhaite ni d'excuse, ni d'explication. Ce que j'ai entendu m'a suffit. Je ne souhaite, que ta mort pure et simple. Ainsi deux solutions s'offrent à toi : combattre pour ta vie ou me laisser t'achever sans que tu n'oppose quelque forme de résistance. »

Sans répondre Edward fondit sur Bella, ses canines acérées pointant sur ses lèvres, le regard haineux. Se déplaçant tel un félin en chasse, il était d'une beauté extrême malgré le fait que n'était qu'une façade destinée à séduire les proies telles que Bella. Mêlant leurs corps presque romantiquement, le combat commença. Edward frappa le premier : il entailla l'épaule de Bella d'un coup net et précis, comme pour l'avertir que la suite serait plus douloureuse. Elle ne pouvait le laisser être maitre de ce combat. La rage la submergea, décuplant sa force et ses capacités cérébrale. Elle feinta et planta ses crocs dans la gorge d'Edward. Ses crocs étaient insérés de tout leur long dans cette chair pourtant créée pour résister aux assauts, ce qui la ravissait.

Si sa condition lui avait permis, des larmes auraient ruisselé sur les joues d'Edward. Il reconnaissait sans doute sa défaite. Il allait payer pour la pire faute qu'il ai commise. Après tout ce n'était que justice. Dans ce qui lui paraissait être son dernier instant, il relâcha sa prise autour de Bella, détendit ses muscles, et plongea dans le regard noir de Bella, son unique amour. Il ne s'exprimait pas mais d'un simple regard, implorait la pitié de celle qui le tenait en échec.

Bella ne s'y laissa pas prendre. La manipulation était l'une des plus grandes qualités d'Edward. Elle avait fait l'erreur d'avoir confiance en lui et de lui ouvrir son cœur. Erreur qui lui avait couté la vie et sa santé mentale. Edward devait payer pour les actes qu'il avait commis. Sur cette pensée et sans la moindre hésitation, ses crocs tranchèrent cette chair plus dure que la pierre en sa largeur.

Le corps étêté tomba sur un ruisseau de fleurs violettes tandis que la face roulait sur le sol, avec comme dernière expression : celle qui est synonyme de repentir. L'air résignée Bella regroupa les restes de ce qui avait été son unique raison de vivre et y mis le feu. Savourant ce moment, elle contemplait la fumée opaque qui se dégageait du bucher. Après quelques minutes, Mina vint rompre le silence et s'approcha de Bella. Ses émotions étaient contrôlées mais sous se contrôle on devinait que la terreur régnait, elle susurra : « Bella, quelqu'un nous observe ».


	5. Chapitre 4 : une surprise plaisante

Alice restait bouche bée, comme tenue dans une transe qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. Elle revoyait inlassablement les dernières secondes de la vie de son frère sans jamais pouvoir les changer. Son corps ne pouvait consentir à exécuter les ordres que son cerveau envoyait à ses muscles. Tout son être lui ordonnait de bouger, de tuer celle qui avait osé prendre, de sang froid, la vie de celui qui avait été plus que son frère durant tant d'années. Seul Edward l'avait comprise et même aidé à surmonter la peur que lui inspirait son don. Ses pensées ne pouvaient que lui crier de tuer l'abomination qui lui avait pris son pilier, celui sur lequel elle pouvait se reposer. Pourtant une étrange sensation la parcourait, et l'empêchait d'exercer sa vengeance sur Bella. Une sensation qui parcourait chaque centimètre de sa peau, et prenait toute son intensité en son cœur. Non ! Impossible ! Certes Bella avait été une sœur pour Alice mais jamais rien de plus. A moins qu'elle se soit voilé la face. A moins qu'elle se soit retenue chaque fois que l'envie la tiraillait et que ses pensées déviaient en un monde où ses vœux se réaliseraient. Des questions, toutes plus folles les unes que les autres et auxquelles les réponses manquaient, tournoyaient dans l'esprit d'Alice. Elle devait se concentrer, être déterminée à accomplir le devoir qui lui était donné.

Bella observait une Alice qui semblait en proie à un conflit intérieur plus qu'inquiétant. L'expression de sa meilleure amie laissait paraitre une tristesse intense, pourtant elle était identique à celle qu'elle avait quitté à contrecœur. Jamais Alice ne l'avais abandonnée. Elle avait élu domicile dans ses songes, chaque nuit depuis la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues. Bella aurait tant aimé la serrer dans ses bras, sentir le contact de ses cheveux en bataille sur son cou. Sentir la douce odeur de miel qu'Alice avait emporté depuis si longtemps. Avançant d'un pas, elle se stoppa en réalisant que le visage d'Alice n'exprimait que reproche et dégout, des rides de plus en plus profondes se creusaient sur son front.

Soudain, alors que Bella s'attendait à voir Alice s'effondrer de chagrin, elle fondit sur elle, avec une vitesse et une intensité sans égale. Bella, surprise par cette attaque, ne tarda pas à atteindre le sol sur le dos, Alice la dominant de toute sa force. « Pourquoi l'as-tu tué ? Pourquoi lui ? Il t'aimait petite idiote ! Regarde-toi ! Un vampire, rien que ça ! Comment as-tu osé prendre la vie de mon frère dans ces conditions ? Réponds-moi avant que je ne te tue ! » Bella abasourdie par ce qu'elle entendait ne pu répliquer qu'une chose, alors que le bras d'Alice l'empêchait de reprendre l'air qui lui était nécessaire : « Alice… je … je… c'est toi que j'aime ! »

Comment répondre à telle déclaration ? Alice, hébétée ne savait que faire. Son esprit lui disait de ne pas prendre en compte les mots futiles d'une condamnée à mort mais son cœur lui hurlait de répondre cet amour qu'elle avait tant attendu. Sans réfléchir ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle de Bella en baiser voluptueux et tendre. Le gout de sa salive était irrésistible, divin arôme qui lui était destinée. Ses lèvres ne pouvaient que courir avec passion le long des siennes savourant chaque seconde de leur échange sensuel.

Chaque atome de Bella réagissait aux caresses d'Alice. Enfin ! Le moment tant espéré arrivait. Elles seraient ensemble à jamais. Prenant de l'assurance les mains de Bella parcouraient le corps de marbre de sa bien -aimée. S'arrêtant tant sur sa poitrine, dont la peau était la chose la plus douce que Bella aie touché, que sur son intimité dont la chaleur humide parvenait à lui arracher des frissons de plaisir. Leurs corps entrelacés se cambraient sous leurs caresses mutuelles imitant un balai d'une beauté inégalable. Le plaisir hantait leurs enveloppes charnelles tandis que leurs esprits s'évadaient en de contrées lointaines et inexplorées.

Ce moment serait ininterrompu, infini. Le moment où deux âmes se mêlent dans l'espace sans aucune limite de temps. Le moment où l'amour culmine au point suprême de non retour.


End file.
